


Productivity (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Multi, Voyeurism, steve is old-fashioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>为了kinkmeme的命题而写。Natasha是Phil和Clint的Alpha，这件事整个团队直到Phil和Clint一起发情时才知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productivity (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Productivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520038) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



 

**源动力**

 

 

Title:Productivity

Author:Not_You（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers (2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov，Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Rating: R

Additional Tags：

Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Voyeurism, steve is old-fashioned

 

**Summary** **：**

Written for a kinkmeme prompt where Natasha is Phil and Clint's Alpha, which the team only figures out when Phil and Clint's heats synch up.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/520038>

 

授权：

I would be delighted to be translated! So glad you liked it. <3

 

 

**警告：**

ABO，哀求，窥阴，Steve是个老派保守的家伙

 

**摘要：**

为了kinkmeme的命题而写。Natasha是Phil和Clint的Alpha，这件事整个团队直到Phil和Clint一起发情时才知道。

 

 

某鱼注：

 

标题没有按照原文翻译

文很短，是不是3P还真么看出来OTZ

没有正面的工口描写，所以是R，但侧面的也够呛了……

鹰眼你需要金嗓子喉宝，而探员你这样真的大丈夫？

 

Alpha！Natasha，Omega！发情！Clint和Omega！发情！Phil，不喜欢的话还请善意地叉掉，谢谢！

不接受人身攻击，不接受对原作者的攻击，不接受CP体位攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Productivity** **源动力 =====**

 

 

他们都很奇怪Clint和Coulson究竟到什么地方去了。那两人显然跟Natasha在一块儿，可如果说他们是Beta三人组，又有点儿太神秘兮兮。他们闻起来毫无特别，你若追问，得到的就是难以看透的微笑。不过今天，至少两个问题有了答案。Clint和Coulson正瘫在沙发上，身子纠缠，整个房间都充斥着发情期特有的费洛蒙。弓箭手和探员情潮翻涌，Coulson的领带松垮垮斜挂在颈子上，衬衫的前三个纽扣大大敞开。Clint贪婪地吮吸着他长官的两根手指，丝毫不在乎男人的瞳孔被欲望晕染，颜色越来越深。

 

“好罢好罢好罢，”Tony打趣，沾沾自喜的Beta混蛋，“所以这就是你们俩遮遮掩掩的真相咯。”

 

“闭嘴。”Coulson低吼，Clint好不容易喘了口气，撑开眼皮送上眼刀，不过嘴里依旧含着Coulson的手指舍不得放开。

 

“会有人来照顾你俩的，对吧？”

 

面对Steve老派的关心，Bruce赞赏地点头，Tony则大声表示不满。其实Omega和Omega之间就算是伴侣关系，那在某种程度上讲也不完整，甚至会造成非常糟糕的影响，他们都知道这就是天性，无论情感多深也根本不可能独立解决。无意间垂下视线，见到那两人胯下泛滥的情形，Steve涨红了脸，Tony却唯恐天下不乱地坏笑起来。

 

Coulson用极其缓慢的动作抽回手指，几乎带起一丝淫靡的亮线，他凑近，深深吻上Clint湿漉漉的双唇。“Tasha正赶过来。”Clint喘息，声音嘶哑而痛苦。

 

“很好，”Steve略微虚弱地做出结论。未曾想，一声巨大的，怒火中烧的咆哮在背后惊然骤起，吓得每个人都一蹦三尺高。只见Natasha两个跨步冲进来，周围的空气顿时被浓烈凶狠的费洛蒙席卷。“……哦我勒个去。”队长弯腰躲过了第一下猛踢，却没能逃脱第二下，最终飞起重重摔在地板上。好不容易爬起来，Steve动也不敢动，他可不是傻瓜，而Bruce此时也被黑寡妇扔了过来，砸到他身上。两个人石像般度过了漫长的几分钟，就好像一个世纪那么久，吓得心跳如鼓。博士的眼镜滑到了鼻尖，他双手无力，只是费劲地仰起头，让镜片尽量回归原位，最重要的是，他用乞求的目光直勾勾望着风暴女神似的Natasha，甚至发出了低低的哀鸣，代表自己绝对理解，并且绝对不敢擅越雷池一步。Steve咕哝着，蹭到博士颈窝，对Bruce的重量和气息充满愉悦，他脑子准是被打懵了，竟然伸出舌头一下一下轻舔博士的颈线。

 

Natasha愤怒的双眼盯着他们，沉默良久，最终似乎认可了这两个人对她的Omega没有任何威胁。黑寡妇的视线转向Tony，钢铁侠摊开双手，做出息事宁人的姿态。“完全没问题，女士。”

 

肯定是Clint在 _咯咯傻乐_ ，这混蛋，从沙发后面偷偷看热闹。Natasha嫣然一笑，伸手抓过他的衬衫前襟，揪着领口露出他的脖子，一口啃了下去。黑寡妇力道很重，富于技巧，牙齿刺入Clint的肌肤，保持不动，令弓箭手最初惊讶的抽气变成软软的呻吟，最终升高，成为尖锐渴望的哭嚎，费洛蒙顿时显得更浓厚了。没人看见Coulson，但谁都能听到绝望的呜咽烦躁不安的咒骂，探员的西装上衣、马甲背心还有领带飞过沙发，差点儿打中Steve的脑袋。队长弱弱地吭了声，小心翼翼站起来，拉住Bruce的手。Natasha根本连理都没理他们。

 

“走吧，Tony。”

 

“你是在搞笑咩？ _这_ 可是难得的乐子！”

 

“……Tony，别这么混蛋，否则我不会让你操我的。”

 

这辈子就这么一次，Tony乖乖闭上嘴，听话地跟上。Bruce轻笑，任凭Steve拉着自己走向曾经是Tony的，现在已经属于他们三人的房间，进行某些轻松愉快，没什么负担，不用太激烈的床上运动。

 

 

他们很清楚Clint和Coulson还有Natasha远不会那么快结束，不过对于黑寡妇根本没做任何静音措施就上手略微感到惊讶。女特工显然打算让每个人都听得一清二楚，让每个人都明白她的Omega到底属于谁，而Steve脸颊发烫，因为他明白这是怎样的情形。Tony一边给他们准备饮料一边偷笑，队长的柠檬汁，还有博士的热茶。

 

分贝巨大，无助又苦闷的哭喊穿透空气，一声接着一声，几乎就要窒息了。“ _再深点儿_ ！哦操，哦操Tasha再深点儿，打开我，充满我，给我，让我吞下去，让我吞下去！求你使用我，尽情享用你的婊子哦 _操_ ——”男人的哀嚎生生断裂，沉寂成小声的啜泣。

 

Steve重重咽了咽唾沫，抹抹涨得快要滴血的脸。“谁能想到Coulson会让那个在自己身子里？”

 

“你说的‘那个’，是指Natasha的结？哦伙计，我打赌她肯定硕大无比。真正具有侵略性的家伙总是这样的。”

 

Bruce翻个白眼，“你所见过的最他妈硕大无比的阴茎。”

 

更多的哭泣呻吟肯定还是Coulson，然后Natasha命令他去给Clint口交，于是声音一下子消失了。弓箭手有那么几分钟绷着一声不吭，可坚持没多久就再度开始痛苦哀求，扯着嗓子嚎叫。“快高潮了么，漂亮的小鸟儿？”黑寡妇语中带笑。

 

“我不行，”Clint抽泣，脑子显然有点乱，快被折磨得歇斯底里了，“我不能，我不能，操他妈的你知道我要是没东西插进来就不行 _求你了_ 求你了拜托拜托Tasha，我做不了这个，我受不了了，这太他妈疼了，我需要你……”他竭尽全力嘶吼，声音破碎，饥渴难耐，而Natasha降低音调，温柔地说了些什么，可那些安抚的话他们听不见。

 

Steve晃了晃，身子有点发麻，“走吧，这太私密了。我们应该现在就离开。”

 

“这尼玛太火辣了，”Tony咕哝，不过没拒绝Bruce抓着他的手把他拖走，博士另一只手还端着没喝完的药草茶。Tony抱怨地耍赖，直到Bruce放开他去给自己弄一杯自由古巴（Cuba Libre），与此同时Clint还在凄厉地哀嚎，急转直下，那么低沉的呻吟，几乎有点不太真实。Steve抖了抖，听着弓箭手发出无法形容的声音，咿呀乱语，惨兮兮的悲叹，结结巴巴的感激。Bruce对此报以微笑。

 

“咱今天啥正事都干不了了，是吧？”

 

“是啊。”Steve点头，沉吟片刻，一口咬上Bruce的脖子，激得博士浑身一凛，然后心满意足地拽着两人走向了他们的大床。

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/16


End file.
